The Fifth Of November
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: A cute n fluffy one-shot for USxUK. It's Guy Fawkes night in Britain, and America and England spend it together... aww :3


**Hello everyone~ ^_^ I've just this second returned from a fireworks display cuz it's Guy Fawkes night, and I thought I could make a fluffy fic to do with it :P I hope you enjoy~****  
><strong>Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine sadly -.-<strong>  
><strong>Contains: USxUK, nothing explicit- just fluff<strong>**

x~x~x~x~x

The Fifth Of November

_Remember remember the fifth of November__  
><em>Gunpowder, treason and plot<em>  
><em>I see no reason why gunpowder, treason<em>  
><em>Should ever be forgot...<em>_

x~x~x~x~x

"Woah dude, say that again: you _celebrate _terrorism?" America asked in total shock. In fact, he was in so much shock that he momentarily paused from shoving his fifth burger into his mouth and just sat on the sofa with a perplexed look.

England sighed and tried to explain what was so special about this day once more. "We do not celebrate terrorism idiot," he called from the kitchen where he had been making a cup of tea. He continued explaining as he entered the living room and rolled his eyes at the lazy American who had opted to sprawl across the entire sofa, thus taking up any and all space. "We celebrate the fact that the Houses Of Parliament were not burned down to the ground."

"And you do that by lightning giant fires?" the hero asked, still confused. "If you didn't want it to burn then why do you burn stuff? It doesn't make any sense." He pulled himself up from his lounging state to make room for his boyfriend who was giving him an unimpressed look.

"It's merely a tradition. We burn the fire to remind us of what could have happened, and we celebrate it so that we never forget how severely treason will be punished."

"How does a fire show that?"

"Well we burn effigies of Guy Fawkes, the fellow who was trying to burn the place down."

"Wow, I didn't realise _everyone _in England was into black magic voodoo stuff," America remarked, resuming his consumption of the burger he had neglected earlier.

"It's nothing like that! How dare you make a mockery of such an age old tradition?" the gentleman shoved the other on the shoulder and gave an indignant "Hmph!"

"Aw, hey don't get all touchy," America said with his mouth full. Rapidly finishing off the rest of the burger and putting his arm around the smaller nation, he proceeded to say, "Besides I wasn't making fun of it or anything, it just seems kinda weird is all. Anyways, how come you asked me to come to your place today? You don't want me to start chanting around a bonfire or something do you?" he laughed.

England just averted his gaze upon hearing the question, staring into his cup of tea with a pensive expression on his face. "I just thought that... actually, never mind."

"Huh? Dude, what's up?" the bigger country leaned in closer to see if he could spot any giveaway expressions.

"It's nothing. If you are just going to make fun of it then you may as well just go home, git," he mumbled, getting up off of the sofa to go... somewhere.

"Did I say something wrong?" America asked himself quietly, watching as the Brit left the room. He sat there alone in silence for a few seconds before he sighed and got up, running after the other. "Hey Iggy, I'm sorry if I said something bad! I'll go to the voodoo- I mean, the _celebration_ thing with you! Hey, Iggy? You mad?"

There was no reply for a few moments, and when America finally did get a response out of the other he couldn't help but chuckle:

"I told you not to call me Iggy you bloody git!"

Yeah, his boyfriend was such a romantic.

x~x~x~x~x

"You are going to be freezing," England stated blankly, looking America up and down. "There is no way that jacket alone is going to keep you warm."

"What are you talking about dude?" America laughed and pointed to himself as he grandly exclaimed, "I'm the hero! Therefore, I can take on any weather and look stylish while doing it! Besides, if I do get cold I can just steal some of your heat," he winked.

"I-Idiot," England said, blushing slightly.

"We really need to work on affectionate pet-names," America said in amusement, "I mean, not that 'idiot' or 'git' isn't romantic or anything, but a change wouldn't hurt."

The other chuckled slightly, before bringing his attention back to the clothing his boyfriend had opted to wear. "Look, it's dark outside anyway and I don't think anyone actually cares about how 'fashionable' your attire is."

"Well then it's good news for you if they don't," the bigger nation said with a grin as he poked the other. "I mean, just cuz you're an old man doesn't mean you have to dress like one! What's with the huge, grey and _boring _coat?"

"I am not dressed like an old man, I am dressed like a practical person," the Brit said simply, nodding. "Besides, you may poke fun at what I am wearing now, but just wait until we get outside. I have a feeling you will see the sense in wearing a big coat like this."

The hero just snorted and opened the door, ready and willing to charge full force into the sub zero conditions that was known as British weather. The Brit himself, well accustomed to how brutal the weather could be, opted for a scarf as well as the giant coat that was practically drowning him in order to provide extra protection from the freezing cold.

"So where is this thing anyways?" America asked, not daring to tell England that the weather was already getting to him as they were making their way down some street or another- England was the one leading the way.

"It shouldn't be too far now, only a couple of minutes walking," he replied.

"So what, do people all over the country do this? Or is it just in London?"

"All over the country, it really is a big thing over here. An annual tradition that brings people together."

"Despite the fact that you're only doing this to warn others about treason or whatever," America mumbled. _Why do British traditions always have to be so weird? _he wondered, still unable to comprehend the fact that British people actually _liked _British food.

The rest of their walk was spent predominantly in silence until America was able to see smoke rising up from a nearby area and hear the buzzing of many excited voices. It wasn't long before the two countries had reached their destination: a rather large field that was completely crowded with people who were all chatting away happily, eating and drinking and having a good time. Little children were laughing and running around, some of them even had sparklers and their eyes would light up as the golden sparks lit up the immediate area. And then of course there was the main attraction- the bonfire.

On the other end of the field, a safe distance away from the enthusiastic crowd, was quite possibly the biggest bonfire America had ever laid eyes on.

"Dude! That thing's huge!" he exclaimed, pointing at the fire and looking at England to see if this was normal.

"We take the day seriously, and so we make the bonfires as big as we can," England said, guiding America's gaze to something that was amidst the fire. It looked a bit like a scarecrow or something similar, and the hero came to the conclusion that it must be that effigy thing the Brit had mentioned earlier. He stayed looking at the fire for a while, becoming hypnotised with the way the orange flames would leap up at times, and the different hues of colour contained within it. The fire seemed to have a life of it's own: sometimes the flames would soften and appear to dance gracefully with each other- it was easy to forget that fire was actually a dangerous thing when it was like this. However, whenever a strong gust of wind would sweep along, the flames would get bigger and rise up as if to attack the wind, and it would crackle loudly. As to be expected from a fire, it was emitting heat and so that took the edge of the chills running through America's body.

America was snapped out of his trance when a sharp tug on his sleeve had him moving closer towards the mass of warmth. "It's better when you get closer to it," England said, still guiding America through the crowd who's anticipation was building and building in preparation for what was to be the highlight of the evening.

When the smaller nation deemed the position they were in to be a prime one, he let go of the jacket and stood there, eyes fixed on the sky.

"Err... what are we doing?" America asked after a few minutes of gazing up at the sky as well, not being able to see anything.

"You'll see, just wait," the blonde said cryptically. Before America could question just what that meant, there was a sudden whistling sound and a streak of golden light cut through the darkness of the sky.

The crowd began to cheer and applaud, little kids getting all fired up and rushing as close to the fire as was allowed, all of them keeping their eyes glued to the sky now that the streak of light signalling the beginning of the upcoming display had appeared.

"Fireworks?" America asked, glancing at England who gave a small smile and nodded, before looking back up at the sky.

The display started off slowly, with a few small ones being released to warm the crowd up. It soon picked up though, with the release of a firework that seemed unassuming at first, cutting through the sky but not seeming that grand as it did so, before it exploded with a loud-

BANG

-and the sky was drenched with blue, the colour of that particular pyrotechnic. Little kids could barely contain their excitement and squealed "oooo's" and "ahhhhh's" every time a new firework was set off. A green and red firework that were the same as the blue one before it shot up into the sky before bursting into their respective colours, lightning up the night sky. Huge chrysanthemum fireworks were the next to be utilised, covering the sky over them with marvellous golds and silvers. Small fireworks were constantly being let off, and then a sort of sparkler in fountain form was set off, illuminating the ground lower down.

It was impressive to say the least, and America always did enjoy fireworks. He glanced at England briefly to see if he was enjoying the display as much as he was, and totally forgot to look back up at the sky. Sure the fireworks were interesting, but at this point in time England... England was utterly _captivating_. His bright emerald eyes were reflecting the glow of the bonfire and would become even brighter with the initial spark of light from the fireworks. The breeze that was always present this time of year in England was softly blowing through his blonde hair and had turned his cheeks a delicious pink colour. And he was smiling. The bigger nation always loved it when his boyfriend smiled, especially seeing as most of the time he would do his best to keep a poker face. But England really didn't seem to care about being 'proper' and keeping any emotions hidden, he was just happy to enjoy the celebrations, whispering, "Wow," under his breath in amazement whenever a grand firework filled the night sky with blinding light and colours.

Appearing to notice the gaze upon him, the Brit momentarily stopped looking up at the sky in order to turn to America to see if anything was wrong. Quickly coming to the conclusion that everything was fine, he smiled before resuming to watch the fireworks as they continued to streak through the night sky and illuminate anything and everything beautifully, leaning slightly against the hero. And this was when America finally understood why England had asked him here today. The gentleman was far to stubborn and far too British to say the real reason, but America knew that if the other wasn't so easily embarrassed then when Iggy phoned him up that day asking him over, he wouldn't have bothered with a convoluted story as to why he needed to come over and would have just said:

_"I want to go and see the fireworks with you..."_

America grinned and softly grabbed England's hand with his own, linking their fingers together. Although the Brit's cheeks were already pink due to the cool breeze, the hero saw them grow visibly pinker when he did this action, and he couldn't help but smile. America looked back up at the sky just as three fireworks went off at the same time, commandeering any darkness that there may have been and replacing it with vibrant colours of purple, gold and silver. Once the colours faded and tiny sparkles of colour floated down, fading before they hit the ground, everything went silent.

"Is it over?" America asked, looking around him. But the crowd waited with bated breath, and he heard England murmur, "Wait for it..."

And then, without warning, numerous rockets were set off, all of them whistling in their wake and going off with an impressive KA-BOOM. The rockets continued to be fired off and didn't subside to let the darkness overtake. One moment the sky was filled with red and green, which then melded into blue, before a giant golden firework broke through it all and exploded overhead, taking over anything. The fireworks would crackle in the sky as they would fizzle out in bright sparkles, before new ones were set off once again. This stunning display seemed to go on forever, and everyone had their eyes on the sky, completely and utterly transfixed with what was going on. No one was sure just how much time had passed, but it was when five giant chrysanthemum fireworks were let off in conjunction with countless smaller ones that would spin through the sky like pinwheels, causing there to be a vast array or colours no matter where you looked, that the crowd burst into applause, screaming and cheering, while little children jumped up and down happily exclaiming, "That was ssooooooo goooodd!"

England let go of America's hand so that he could clap as well in order to show his appreciation to those that had set up the display. And it was at this point, with everyone's attention being solely focused on cheering and remarking on how amazing this year's display had been, that America lightly put his hand on England's shoulder, turning him so that they were facing each other.

"America?" he asked in confusion, wondering if anything was wrong. But any thoughts of the sort were quickly dispelled when the bigger nation leaned in, and kissed him. Usually he would have pulled away and lectured the other on how they couldn't do stuff like that in public, but he realised that people were too absorbed in the vibe to care about what was going on at the moment, and so he sighed and smiled, kissing his boyfriend back. Both of them wanted to deepen it, that much was obvious, but they were technically pushing their luck with just a light kiss, and so when they reluctantly broke apart for air, America took a hold of England's hand once more and said, "Let's go home."

It was as they were making their way back that America grinned and said, "I'm glad I got to watch the fireworks with you."

"Yes... me too," England said, coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment before he gasped and hastily said, "But don't get the wrong idea! I-It's not like I invited you here to just to see fireworks or anything!" It was a blatant lie- he really was awful when it came to matters of romance and just being honest with himself.

America just laughed softly as he said, "Right, of course," before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

This brought on a slight blush and a protest of, "I really mean it!"

The hazel haired country just smiled and brought Iggy in for a hug.

"You're freezing," England noted as he felt the other's arms around him. "I told you that jacket would be useless."

"And I told you that I'd just take your heat if I got cold," America reminded, pulling him closer.

"Idiot..." England mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the other and leaned up to plant a small kiss on his lips before burying his face in his shoulder, which was the Brit's awkward way of being affectionate.

"I love you too," America said softly, smiling.

x~x~x~x~x

**Haha, yeah I is in a fluffy mood for whatever reason :P This was obviously inspired by the fact that it's the fifth today so I thought it would be cool to write it. Lemme know if you guys enjoyed it, cuz I really love hearing from you all~****  
><strong>Well, thank you ever so much for reading~ ^_^<strong>**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


End file.
